To the Very End
by liko
Summary: She never thought she would be on the run. Her picture on posters, TV, bulletins. She never knew it would be this way. But, at least, through it all, he was by her side, just as much a wanted person as she was. And just as much in love. SessRin


**Title:** To the Very End

**Authoress:** Liko-chan.

**Warnings: **Language, Tragic Story, Fluff, Violence, Death(Not character--maybe), not beta-read.

**Summary:** She never thought she would be on the run. Her picture on posters, TV, bulletins. She never knew it would be this way. But, at least, through it all, he was by her side, just as much a wanted person as she was. And just as much in love. SessRin.

**Disclaimer: **Li-chan does not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters. This story is inspired by the very sad and tragic(but violent) story of Bonnie and Clyde.

**A.N**. - Expect a happy ending. I don't ever kill off the characters, but I also never hesitate to leave a cliffy and tons of angst. The beginning portion is actually part of the end, then it begins at the very start, from where Rin met Sesshoumaru. Enjoy.

**Note:** there's a reference to NarukuRin, but don't worry. I don't like the pairing, so they won't be together.

**Prologue**

When she was nine, she never imagined things would be like this. She pictured her life in a small house, maybe a child or two, a dog--she loved them, and with herself a nice job at the local school as a Literature teacher.

Even at the ripe age of nineteen now, she knew this was not how things were suppose to be. At all.

Riding down a dirt road, the sun beaming through the sun-roof of the off-road SUV. Beside her, the silver tresses of her man's hair shined. His sunglasses blocked the UV rays from his amber eyes as he sped down the road, dust flying behind them.

His mouth was tight in a straight line, no frown or smile, no smirk or grimace. He just stared ahead, nonchalant, as though they weren't wanted people by the whole country.

Wanted, dead or alive.

No doubt, if anyone ever ran across them, they would be turned in dead, rather than alive.

She turned her sight back to the dusty road ahead. Her blackish hair swishing in the dry winds of the Arizona plains as she looked ahead.

Tinted glasses blocked the bright light from her brown eyes as she sighed mutely.

At 19 years old, she never expected to be a wanted fugitive. She never expected to be madly in love with the man beside, risking her life just to stay by his side.

No, at the young age of nineteen, she never expected to be fleeing the country, having been apart of several murders, thefts, and engaged to the man who had come along and swept her life up and flipped it around.

Never had she expected she would have to ride or die for this man.

Never had she thought that the big city man, who came into the small-town café where she worked, would become her soul mate; her only.

She allowed a faint smile to grace her lips. It had been awhile since she was able to smile.

Even seeing, in the distance, the blinking red and blue lights of dozens of cops in the Southwestern area, didn't wipe the smile from her face.

This was a perfect example of the saying 'ride or die chick'. She would ride with him, or she would die for him, either way she would end up by his side.

They sped, head on, toward the blockade of hundreds of cops; guns poised, hidden behind their patrol cars. There was probably a few FBI agents and sharp shooters around, too.

But none of that deterred her. Her smile stayed planted. If she were to die here, in this deserted hell hole of land, there would still be a smile upon her face.

She watched as he switched hands, his left hand grabbing the steering wheel, as his right hand moved over to her side. He laid his hand on her thigh, palm up.

She kept the small smile on her face, as she clasped her fingers through his.

"Rin," He said, his voice as calm as always.

She squeezed his stronger hand momentarily, before saying, lowly, "To the very end, Sesshoumaru. Always."

---

It was a very slow day, slower than usual. With the terrible weather the town had been having, the truckers had opted to bypass the rainy diner and continue on to a more casual, warmer place.

She leaned against the counter, tapping her fingers lazily as she watched the rain plummet against the dusty windows of the diner.

This tiny town of Rowena was never any fun. No one came or went. If you were born here, you died here. If you came by here, you immediately left.

Her red hair tie stood out against her black hair, and the pearl blue waitress dress she wore did nothing for her complexion. This color was one of the few that did nothing for her. Red, now that was a color.

The sound of breaks halting, caught her attention. She sighed as several people rushed off the small bus and into the diner.

The bus couldn't stop up close to the doors, so the people had to run through the falling rain.

Sighing again, she glanced around, thankful that the newcomers had enough decency to wipe their feet on the mat near the door.

"Stand upright, hun', we've got customers to tend to." Said a slightly older woman.

"Right, " She said, smiling a bit as a few of the people who entered came to seat themselves at the bar. "What can I get you?" She asked, watching as the man closest to her pulled off his hat.

"A coffee," He said. His voice was cold, quiet, and demanding, "Black." He continued. He didn't bother to grace her with a glance as he pulled off his wet trench coat.

"Yes, sir, " She mumbled sarcastically, turning around to pour the drink, "Anything else?" She called over her shoulder.

When he didn't reply, she waited. Watching as the cup filled up before turning back to him. "I said--"

"I heard you clearly, girl." He said, rudely.

"I have a name," She stated, her glare not even being acknowledged by him. She tapped her name tag, as she set the mug on the counter near him, "See? It's Rin."

Finally, he looked up from where his eyes were focused on a day old newspaper, detailing the latest economic drop, and stopped short of looking at her face.

His gold eyes stared coldly at the small magnetic plate on the breast of her dress. It read, simply in black letters: _Marco's diner: Waitress: Rin._

Slowly, his eyes moved up to her's, the emotionless look on his face never leaving as he stated, just as calmly, "Well, Rin . . . I heard you clearly and chose not to answer. I don't want to be bothered."

She tried to hide the blush and shock from her face. His golden eyes gave her chills--the kind you get when someone caressing your arm or you feel like you've fallen in love.

Yea, that was the feeling.

It was like . . .

"What are you staring at, _Rin_?" He smirked as he emphasized her name, mocking her.

She sighed, annoyed, "Drink your coffee-- uh I didn't catch your name?"

He sipped his coffee, frowning as he slid the mug back to her. " It's cold."

Rin blinked, "Did your mother really name you 'it's cold'? How odd." She replied, jokingly.

The man ran a hand through his long hair, pulling out the hair tie that held the silver locks back. He smirked, his pearly teeth sparkling a bit as he leaned forward. "I am Sesshoumaru."

Smiling, she grabbed his coffee mug and turned around to remake it. Quickly handing him back the cup, she smirked, "Don't burn your tongue. We wouldn't want that mouth of your's to be scorched."

His hand stopped mid-raise at her words, but before he could reply, there was a loud bang.

Rin's gaze snapped over to the loud, baritone voice of another customer. One of the truckers who had decided to stop, despite the rainy, stormy weather.

"Hey! Little missy, when da hell are ya gonna come an' take my order!?" He banged his hand on the counter again, causing a little rattle to run through it.

Rin frowned, glancing at the handsome man in front of her, before rushing down to serve the rude man. She did need her job more than she needed to flirt, after all.

After she had taken his order, she became swamped with more. Not sure when the rain had stopped and more truckers came, she had lost any time she would have had to continue speaking with the gorgeous silver-haired man.

By the time the, now, crowded diner was served, everyone munching or drinking, Rin was exhausted.

Her butt hurt from being slapped and pinched, and she was forming a bruise on her wrist from where a pervert had grabbed her and pulled her, drunkenly, on his lap. Of course, he got a tray to the face, but his grip had been awfully firm.

She limped, the white sneakers a half-size too small as she walked back into the kitchen, "I'm off. Finally."

"Need a ride?" Her boss said. He was always in the kitchen, preferring to heat of the oven over the smell of cigarettes and booze.

"Nah, thanks anyway." She kneeled down and took off her shoes and socks. In the corner, near the back door, her slippers awaited her aching feet. "I have someone who's gonna pick me up."

The man flipped a burger, frowning. "It's not that ruffian, Naraku, is it?" When the dark-haired girl didn't reply, he sighed, pressing the spatula down, hard, on the meat. "Rin, that guy's no good for you. Why waste your life on him?"

She sighed, tightening the red tie in her hair, as she stood up straight--red slides on her feet. "I know he's no good, but that's okay." She smiled as she opened the back door, "Give me time. I'll do much better. No more jailbirds for Rin." And with that, she exited the back door.

It was chilly out. The sun had long since set and the sky looked nearly black from the earlier rain. It was nearing nine o'clock pre-midnight as she walked through the dirt lot.

There wasn't any concrete parking lot, since mainly big 18 wheelers parked there. She lifted her feet high, hoping to keep sand out of her slides as she rushed out toward the main road. Passing between two big trucks on her way.

It was always a nagging fear that someone would pop out and rape or kill her, while she was obscured from the view of the diner by the large truck's bodies. Nothing of the sort ever happened, but she thanked Kami-sama every night for that.

Stopping by the road, she glanced around. Naraku should have been there.

He knew she got off at 8: 30pm every night. It was a tiring job, then having to go home and study. One day, she planned to go to college--a grand university. She had the brains for it, money--not so much. But just so she didn't slack, she kept her math and reading skills up to date.

Glancing, still no Naraku. She frowned when several cars zoomed passed her, and one guy--a pervert, no doubt, slowed down to leer at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed, tears inching closer to falling.

"Bastard, " She mumbled, running a hand through her hair. She glanced around, "Probably got arrested again! I told him to take care of that warrant."

She glanced around, eyes falling on a cruising black car. Even in the night scene, she could see the rims on the car shining.

Rin frowned, stepping back. She was prepared to run and scream if need be, but as the car got nearer, she easily spotted the faint glow of silver hair through the windshield.

He stopped the car in front of her, pulling off the road a bit as he turned off the car. As gracefully as if he were an angel, he stepped out the car. He didn't say anything at first, as he leaned against the driver side door, looked around.

But eventually his gaze fell on her and he frowned, "Wait by the road side, often?"

His smirk slowly fell into place as he folded his arms on the roof of his car, amber eyes shining.

Rin frowned, "No." She looked around, a faint blush of embarrassment flooding her cheeks, "My boyfriend was supposed to pick me up, but he hasn't come yet." She looked anywhere but at him, "He's always late or getting in some type of trouble. He might even be in jail now, for all I know."

She waited for him to reply, but his silence was maintained. Taking a chance, she glanced up at him, a frown still in place.

"So, " He started, looking down the road. Several cars passed by, before he continued, "You just wait here, hoping he'll come?"

Rin didn't like his tone, but stopped short of nodding, "Hitchhiking isn't an option. Like I said, he'll usually come, but if he's in jail, then the car's towed. And if the car's towed, well, you know where this is going . . . "

He pulled a pair of tinted glasses out of his pocket, sliding them on, "Then why are you still waiting?"

"There's nothing else to do. If he doesn't come by 9:30, I'll ask the boss to give me a ride."

His silence unnerved her. Whenever she looked away, he would continue to stare, silent. Then answer once she'd reestablished eye contact with him.

She sighed, shuffling her foot in the dirt as another car passed, "This is nothing new, "She went on, "It's not like I can't make it home without a ride."

Sesshoumaru's silence was ended when he tapped the roof of the car with a ring on his finger, "It's a waste of time. He won't come."

Rin stared at the ground. It was really embarrassing when a, obviously, rich guy, who you, obviously, liked found you standing on a dusty road side, waiting for a good-for-nothing, mooch-of-a-boyfriend who, obviously, won't be showing up. "Walking is good exercise, anyway."

He didn't say anything as she headed off, only managing five steps before his voice stopped her. "Why stay in this place, Rin? It has nothing to offer you."

She sighed and took another step, "It's my home."

He snorted loudly, his golden eyes narrowing behind the tinted plastic, "There's nothing for you here." He tapped the car again, his ring slightly scrapping the paint, "Just come with me."

Her dark hair blocked his view of her face, but when she turned fully to face him, he could clearly see the relieved joy in her eyes. He hoped she got the hidden meaning in his words. He didn't just want to take her home . . . to her little, nowhere, farm house.

He wanted to take her _with_ him.

The smile that nearly split her face apart made his heart beat just a bit faster. He knew, since he had spoken with her inside the diner that he wouldn't let her go.

"Okay." Was all she said, as she walked back toward him, that smile still firmly planted on her face as she opened the passenger's side door, "I'll go with you, Sesshoumaru."

---TBC---

**A.N. **- Well, review and let me know what you think so far. This is, obviously, a modern---well, Inuyasha retelling of Bonnie and Clyde. A few facts about them, that are true, I used. Like Bonnie's favorite color being red, and the town of Rowena, where she's from. Because I have this biased view of Sesshoumaru, instead of making him dirt-poor from a farming family, I just made him slightly wealthy, with enough anger and coldness to end the world. If you want to read the real story of Bonnie and Clyde, the link's at the far bottom.

Please review, I'd like to know should I continue! I have the perfect ending in mind, but that won't be for a while!

www(dot)crimelibrary(dot)com/gangstersoutlaws/outlaws/bonnie/1(dot)html


End file.
